


Three years after (Part One)

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found Law in Lvneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three years after (Part One)

** 三年之后又三年 - [上] **

 

[[唐罗。原著向。略架空。R18。]]

 

（1）

大概是离开米尼昂岛三年后首次有了罗的音讯。送来的是个礼盒，表面有方片重叠方片的图案，沉重得需要两个人才能搬动。跟礼盒一起寄来的有封纸函，里头有四个字—少主亲启。迪亚曼蒂被派遣追踪罗的三年里，虽然信件报告不断，却从未寄过如此大件物体。

特雷波尔谄媚地笑着说，[这家伙至今任务不能完成，恐怕是想恳求少主允许他回岛，另换能者。]

多佛朗明哥冷冷地看了他一眼，吩咐身边的绿发女子莫奈去把礼盒打开。莫奈心灵手巧，没花许久就顺利开启了盒盖，然而一旦看清里面的事物，她不由自主地倒抽了一口冷气，向后退去。这个反应让多佛朗明哥颇为意外，他相信世上很少有能够让这个骨子里都冷静如冰雪的女人惊奇以及生出畏惧的事物。他伸出手，用线将礼盒粗暴地扯开。

盒子里用漂亮丝带缠绑的不难看出曾经是具躯体，被干净利落的切碎并且堆砌成金字塔的形状，四个朝天的脚掌上顶着的是迪亚曼蒂已经憋红的头颅，一脸耻辱的表情，并伴随另外四个用墨笔写在面部的黑字—博君一笑。

伴随一丝腾然升起的怒气居然还真的有笑的意思，多佛朗明哥可以感觉到自己嘴角的轻微弯曲。三年里这个孩子不但生存下去，而且还似乎成长得超乎他的预计。就像自己曾经期待那样，聪明狡狯，可惜却不为他所用，还如此张扬的向他挑衅。

莫奈伸手取出迪亚曼蒂嘴里塞的苹果，他干咳了几声，五官扭曲，吞吞吐吐说了句，[那小子阴得很，居然暗算我。]

多佛朗明哥不耐烦地做了个闭嘴的手势，此刻他已察觉礼盒中除了被装扮的高级干部外并无他物。他转身示意特雷波尔去将迪亚曼蒂解开。

[他在哪片海域？] 多佛朗明哥问正被拼接着的迪亚曼蒂。

[北海。] 迪亚曼蒂悻悻的说道。[假如那小子胆敢正面与我对敌，肯定不是大爷我的对手。]

多佛朗明哥没有理睬他。迪亚曼蒂的遭遇是他的失算。如果高级干部已经不是罗的敌手，想要追回这个部下和手术果实恐怕只有自己出手，他会联系维尔戈在海军那里留意一下北海的信息，初步掌握恶魔果实能力的人不会安于现状，只要他惹出事端，无论是海军或黑道都会有消息。

他说，[我回去趟北海。]

 

（2）

六年前的一幕。

窗外的阳光美好若梦。往楼下花园里看能见到Baby5红色的蝴蝶结在亮光里仿佛一朵花一样绽放，女孩举起手开心地笑着，沐浴着阳光的手指白得剔透。

这样的日子几乎能让罗忘记自己的世界曾在一天内被摧毁干净，当时刺骨冰冷的绝望感像潮水般将他涌没，直到在他灵魂深处撕裂出个空洞，用愤怒和仇恨也不能填满，咆哮着想要吞噬一切，唯一留下的是比痛苦更可怕的麻木感。躲在成山的尸体里面越过国境，经历过那样的地狱，发觉外面的世界依然无动于衷得享受着宁静和美好，恨意像饥兽一样愈是没有喂食愈是凶狠，想把一切都撕碎，让所有人都能尝到白城人在被灭绝前的强烈苦难。

罗低头看手里的书，阳光透着窗页照在纸上，浸润着亮光的事物总让人感觉像幻梦一样不那么真实。不久前的曾经，阳光已变成他习惯回避的东西，脸上的白斑在阴影里总不那么让人容易看清，更何况，他憎恶在光线里无法躲避的温暖。

很长一段时间他曾相信自己除了愤恨不会再拥有任何情感，但世人或冷漠或惊恐或鄙夷的目光每次还是会给他带来无法躲避的刺痛感。

甚至在这个海贼团里，罗想，那个叫乔拉的女人，说起珀铅病一脸惊慌惧怕的样子让他几乎忍不住拔刀划破她的嘴。他们永远都不知道弗雷庞斯曾经是多么美丽的一个国度，纯白耀眼仿佛童话里的雪国，在那里永远不会有人感觉到孤独或者被遗弃，国民们善良纯真，即使在面对灭顶之灾还会相信有人会对他们伸出慈悲的援助之手。

想活下去，代替所有的白城人去拷问这个轻易剥夺他们生存权利的世界，想活的希望如此强烈，现实却让他知道没有多少余下的时间。他想临死前在这个世上留下条伤口，让他们每次抽痛的时候都会想起曾经存在的白城，和他们曾对白城犯下的罪恶。

多佛朗明哥。这个被传为像夜叉一样凶恶的男人是他选择加入唐吉诃德海贼团的缘由。传闻说他拥有可以毁灭世界的强大势力。

却是这个传说中冷酷无情的男人在家庭晚宴时拍桌喝止了乔拉刺人的言语。他问，你憎恨着什么？好像不用回答就已了知答案。他说，那段悲惨的经历让你拥有异于常人的眼神。罗看不透这个人，可是他知道，这说话语气的人仿佛有过和他相同的历史，他身上也有饥兽的气息。

会把你锻炼成我十年后的左右手。罗想，十年真是个奢望。但他愿意去相信说话的这个人。为此他努力学习所有的战斗技巧以及如山般高堆的书籍，仿佛自己真正有着会来临的未来。

有时在他看书的时候，多佛朗明哥会站在他身后，毫无声息，却隐隐散发出逼人的迫力。他每次要回头，就会被手按住。首次发生时，手掌贴在头顶的体温让他禁不住颤栗，他想不起来最后一次有过肢体上的接触，也许在白城灭亡前。那种感觉让他回忆起太多，曾经相似伏桌的场景，在身边的父亲，还有母亲和妹妹。他咬住嘴唇，克制如海潮般涌起的强烈情绪。每次男人只是说，不要分心。声音意外的低沉柔软，仿佛可以让人赤脚踩在上面一样。这个让人永远看不见墨镜后眼神的人和他单独在一起的时候似乎异常地沉静，收屏般拢聚了他的肆意和张狂。

他抬起头，男人灼目的金发映入眼帘。手指抚向他的脸颊，将他的头略侧向阳光。他知道多佛朗明哥在端详他脸上的瘀青。他为伤痕感到羞愧，那些印记仿佛陈述着他习练的失败。

[老G说你进步得很快。] 他听到多佛朗明哥说，并没有收回他的手，略粗砺的拇指摩挲着他的下唇沿边。

他想逃离那只手和手上的温度，他能够感觉到自己的心跳在加快。但他记得自己说过，不再会对任何事情有惧怕。墨镜面上只能看到自己的倒影，他毫不怀疑背后的眼睛可以一直看透到他心底，这无端只有让他更心慌，却在表面装出冷静的样子。

他说，[我会打败老G。]

[我对此毫不怀疑。] 多佛朗明哥说，脸上显出一丝笑意。[你会为我征服这个世界。]

罗想，和世间所传恶魔一样的你在一起不会感到孤独，因为被同样黑暗腐蚀，却因此而不再会躲避温暖。

 

六年前，他曾经相信过。

 

 (3)

有些事情在知道后会让人觉得很明显，比如米尼昂岛和卢布尼尔之间的距离，比如后者拥有的那所在界内还算有名气的医学院，比如最危险的地方反倒是最安全的藏身之处这个概念。

卢布尔尼距离斯派达迈尔兹并不算远，皮克三年前去卢布尔尼打探信息时报告说当地确实出现过外貌吻合柯拉松的人带着个传染上白城绝症的孩子到处求医，期间因为医生拒诊而发怒烧毁数家医院。但当时并没有他们想寻找的这个孩子的踪迹。

三年里迪亚曼蒂跑遍北海，却从未想到再踏足卢布尼尔。被击败的地方离伟大航道很近，让人有一种寻找目标会离开北海的错觉。现在想起来，也是故意而为，他或许不知道他们已经进入新世界，所以仍然想把他们引离北海。

这小鬼的脑子一向很好使。多佛朗明哥想，这是他当初看中他的缘故之一。而且胆大妄为，认真起来连他也毫不畏惧。他喜欢当年那个孩子身上仿佛刀锋般尖锐的傲气和精钢一样的固执，眼神冰冷而布满无边无际的黑暗，望向他时有一种不肯轻易妥协的强硬感。

做为一个王者，如果身边干部能力太过强大就不会完全顺从，能力太弱的虽忠诚不二却无法依靠。他很早就意识到身边缺乏可用之人，他想到培养有资质的孩童，恩威并施，让他们发展成绝对忠诚同时能力过人的下属。这些年来只有找到这一个让他有欲望去亲手细心调教的少年，却被家族叛徒打乱计划。

像父亲一样可笑又可憎的弟弟，从来不曾明白这个世间即是炼狱。弱者只能任人鱼肉，强者才能制定生存规矩。想要阻止恶行又无法决心开枪的人注定被淘汰，没有任何生存价值。他原谅弟弟的软弱和愚蠢，就像当年他原谅父亲，只有死亡，能够把他们送离这个他们注定无法立足的世界。

手术果实是他没有预料到的一个变故，但这也许是命运注定，他选中的孩子最终会为他死去，无论是在战场或是施行不老手术。但在这前，他依然可以借助那孩子的力量去颠覆这个世界。他会带他回去，让他再次顺从自己。他只能属于他。

黑夜笼罩的医学院没有灯光，一片漆黑，显得格外寂静。唯一有隐约亮光的这个房间里，水泥手术台边只有一展油灯。他要寻找的少年穿着宽大的手术服，头发凌乱细碎，看上去就像个普通的学生。握着柳叶刀的手异常稳定，低头切割的动作灵活流畅，仿佛在尸体标本上作画。油灯的火苗忽明忽暗，透射在他不再斑驳遍布的脸上，如今的脸部线条更尖长，不再是昔日孩童的样子。身体仍然削瘦，却蕴藏劲力，仿佛一把蓄势待发的弹簧刀，好像还长高了不少。

他说，[罗，你长大了。]

 

（4）

 一年前的冬天。

在格外寒冷的日子里，呼出的白雾片刻就会在额发上结霜。篝火燃烧的烟雾在枯凋的林木间袅袅升起。坐在烧得通红的木炭余烬前，只有背部会感到如刀刃般的寒风刺透脊骨。海潮溅岸的声音沉重而模糊，一次按一次地拍打在海岸上，每次都抹去之前留下的印迹。

冬天的海边总是让他想起柯拉先生，就像书籍被打开时散发出的油墨味会让他想起父亲。柯拉先生的笑容，眼睛里总是有着充满孩子气一样的东西，做着时而正经时而胡闹的事情。那些在船上颠簸，在海滩露营，难以让人遗忘的日子。毫无准备的，被他打开一层一层的防备，直到发觉自己还是能够哭泣和大笑，还是可以感觉快乐和希望，可以把脆弱毫无隐藏地暴露出来。

像是从冬眠中复苏的情感，纵然之后又让他受到重创，却不愿意再丢弃。

卢布尼尔如他所设想，屹立在唐吉诃德家族的盲点，如果他埋头在医学院学习一辈子，就永远不会被发觉。

然而他不甘。

永远低头躲藏，就如置身无形鸟笼中。

真正得到自由才能去做想做的事情。

柯拉先生说，有要守护的东西，才是真正的王者。

想继承这个信念，去延续他的遗念，去做成他未能完成的事情。

但不会用他的方式。

在一个充满恶意的世界里，善良只会受到伤害，但可以使用恶的方式，去与此抗衡。

有些事情不去面对一下，就不会知道结果。不去赌博一下，就不会有机会。

更重要的是，他知道自己需要去面对多佛朗明哥。

最可怕的背叛是发觉被想用生命侍奉的人视为可利用工具。

在被整个世界背叛后那么轻率的又把信任交付出去，无可饶恕。

在柯拉先生付出生命让自己逃走，却在此时设定计划把自己送回去，更加无可饶恕，然而他想不出其他方策。想要击败一个人，必须先要了解他，距离即是阻碍。他需要回归这个家族才能有机会毁掉它。

把自己送回那个人手里，要让他相信自己的服从和忠心，重新赢得他的珍重，但不能让这个过程太无趣。

最能诱惑恶魔的是一局游戏，他手里有着的却是最差的牌。

不去打这副牌，就走不出他设的鸟笼。

（5）

他说，[要想使用屠宰场逃掉的话，就杀掉这里所有人。三年之内有过接触的人，也会去杀掉。]

那小鬼在抬起头后看上去就像只被逼入墙角的小猫，眼里充满惊惧，戒备和焦躁。这让他心情非常愉快。这不是一个看上去会有舒适座椅的房间，可是多佛朗明哥永远可以为自己找到安适的坐位。

握住手术刀的手在一刻间绷紧了指关节，随后又放松。脸上的表情也像是恢复了平静，就像往日那般遇到危机时就会强行抑制住情绪外露，掩饰住一时的示弱。只有遭受过有些事情，会让人有这种本能的自我保护反应。

罗说，[你可以从迪亚曼蒂先开始杀。] 冷漠得像块冰一样，让人充满想烧灼掉那份骄傲然后碾碎余烬的欲望。

[走过来，] 他说。近在咫尺的距离反倒让他更欠缺耐心，他要他伸手可及，退无可退。

少年似乎挣扎于抗拒还是服从，僵立在手术台前，抿紧了嘴唇。被陷入困境的无助神情让他感到兴致勃勃。如果说当年慢慢将这个孩子驯服是一个让人享受的过程，再次让他归属自己的过程应该会更有趣，有抵抗的意志让人侵略的时候会拥有征服的快感。

他说，[你可以自己走过来，或者，我会让你到我跟前。]

望向他的眼神里依然有着桀骜难驯的内容，可毕竟选择了服从。他看着少年把手术刀搁下，缓缓脱下手套，露出苍白如刀色的手指，去解下围裙。走过手术台的脚步没有任何迟缓，但也不见得有多少迅速。

伸手抚向他的脸颊，可以感觉到那身体的一时僵硬，像是在竭力克制着退缩的意图。慢慢把手从脸颊抚向后颈，手底下的脊骨紧绷得像是拉紧的弦，似乎有一丝战栗。

[你应该记得，对家族干部不敬，要承受穿刺之刑。] 他说。让手停留在颈背和肩胂之间，触及之处细腻极致，令人留恋。

罗说，[我知道你想要手术果实的理由。]

 

 

 

（6）

眼前的男人即使看似闲逸地坐着都有一种让人窒息的压迫感。这些日子里，虽然无时无刻不在准备如何应对，到面前的时候还是觉得根本无法抗衡，被瞬间就取走主导权。按在后颈的手更是让他心烦意乱，尤其是当这只手像以往那样抚揉着自己，仿佛这三年从未发生过。

[谋取天上金的计划，还有维尔戈的事情，这些情报大概对海军会有点价值。] 他说，语气很冷静。那只手停止住了动作，虽然永远看不到对方的眼神，但能看出他表情的一丝变化。激怒这个人可能是最危险的事情，可也是最能引起他兴趣的办法。

[迪亚曼蒂永远管不住他那张蠢嘴。] 男人冷冷的说道，五官间凌厉的气息愈加浓烈。

如果换世界上任何一个人做为要投靠的老大，这个过程不会如此曲折。他可以试图为他们谋取财宝，或是杀掉强硬对手，然后对他们誓死效忠。唯独眼前这个人，他会收留这样的下属，却不会重视他们。如果要做他手里的工具，也要做最让他觉得有趣味的一个，否则，即使回归他手底，也随时可能被他为利用果实能力而舍弃掉。他不知道自己需要多久时间才能拥有足够力量和信息去对付这个人。但他可以提供给他需要的刺激感和挑战去拖长时间，只要他能够掌握其中的尺寸，太过火大概也会被杀掉。

罗说，[我不是以前那个什么都不懂的，只会对这个世界发火的小孩。]

[以前的那个小孩不会去投靠海军。] 多佛朗明哥的声音阴沉得可怕。

[我憎恨海军，可是我更恨被追杀。] 他说。[我要掌握自己的命运。]

[你和他在一起时间虽短，倒是沾染上不少他的恶习气。] 多佛朗明哥说，语气中的狠意像是要把一切都碎裂。[要是不想死，一开始就不该为一些无聊弱者留在这里。]

反应过来已太迟，片刻间穿透身体的数缕丝线带来的剧烈痛楚让他失去支撑力摔倒在地上，男人的能力在他能够做任何行动之前已把他像提线木偶一样重重摔向一边的墙壁，随后是另一边，反复不停，像是要把他摔得四分五裂，头部除了疼痛还有越来越强烈的晕眩感，血开始慢慢渗透身上的手术服。

他晕过去之前想，这个人出了手又避开他的要害，是想留着他慢慢折磨，还是。。。

 

 

(7)

多佛朗明哥坐在船仓里，好整以暇地喝着酒。船外天色发白，太阳似乎很快会升起，然而在昏迷在他脚旁的少年还是未醒，双眼紧闭脸色苍白的样子倒是更像以前那个小孩。他不知道罗西把什么乱七八糟的想法教给了这个曾被他调理得很理想的男孩，让这个从前有希望长大后比他还要冷酷狡猾的小鬼居然有了无聊的自我牺牲概念。

有些东西他并不想随意摧残，但错误的发展如果不粗暴地纠正一下，稍微毁掉一点不该存在的特质，那就无法制造出能看得顺眼的成品。

脚边的身体略动了一下，好象触及了痛处低低呻吟了一声，然后缓缓睁开眼，好象想要挣扎着爬起来的时候却发觉自己双手已被铐在身后。他可以捕捉到少年眼神里一晃而过的慌乱，随后是试图冷静下来的努力，但在此同时，逐渐清醒的意识让他发现另一个更可怕的状况。

[。。为什么。。] 罗说，声音听上去依然虚弱，却比想象中镇定。

他说，[你应该记得我教过你，肉体的暴露会使精神变得脆弱。] 他蹲下身，伸手慢慢将碗中剩下的酒水泼在少年伤痕累累的身体上，看着他因瞬间袭遍全身的痛楚而蜷缩起来，然后用手掌抹去他额头上的冷汗。少年的眼神里有着倔强，但也有着几分不安和慌乱。他用手指撩拨这个俘虏的额发，蜿蜒而下到耳际，拇指摩挲着耳廓，其余四指顺势伸入他的头发，强迫他的脸抬起对着自己。

[为什么要背叛我和家族？] 他问道。

[我没有背叛。只是不愿回归。] 罗说，神情冷漠，嘴唇和下颌的线条依旧写满了固执，强硬地避开他的目光。

他想，即使是从前，这小鬼也不懂服贴和顺从，他天性中好像有一种叛逆的特质，越是想把他紧握手心，他越是会逃离。很早就有预感把他留在身边会是一件难事，即使那时他对自己充满崇敬，却依然心思难测。

他叹了口气说，[继续任性不悔改，就不要怪我处罚你。]

他轻动手指，让丝线缠住少年的手脚，把他蜷缩的身体慢慢伸展开。有些手段他不是很喜欢使用，但是对付一个似乎未经人事的少年，用某种方法远比其他的有效，可以击破他因年少自负而顽固的防线，腐蚀掉他引以为傲的自控力，让他的自尊和反抗在面前全然溃散。

他看着眼前少年咬紧嘴唇，因愤怒和羞耻而泛红的脸，还有能感觉到的躯体上的微微颤抖，想到也许这个过程不会让人难以享受。


End file.
